A railway ballast car is an engineering vehicle, which is used for transporting railway stone ballasts, building new rail tracks and paving ballasts on the existing rail tracks for maintenance, and is specifically used for paving stone ballasts in the construction of the newly-built rail tracks and maintaining the existing rail tracks. In order to improve the railway transport efficiency and greatly shorten the track pavement and maintenance time, higher requirements are proposed for the transport operation efficiency and the operation safety of the railway ballast car.
During the ballast pavement of the existing railway ballast car, the existing railway ballast car can unload the ballast while moving, and also has the function of unloading the ballasts to the inner and outer sides of the tracks. During the ballast pavement of the newly-built railways, the ballasts are required to be unloaded to the inner and outer sides of the tracks at the same time, the ballasts are dispersed evenly, and during the ballast pavement in the maintenance of the existing tracks, the ballast supplement amounts on the inner and outer sides of the tracks are different. Therefore, the railway ballast car is provided with ballast unloading openings on both sides and the middle of the tracks, and each ballast unloading opening is provided with a ballast unloading door used for closing the ballast unloading opening.
In other words, in the prior art, in order to unload the ballasts to the inner sides of the tracks and unload the ballasts to the outer sides of the tracks, inner ballast unloading openings for unloading the ballasts to the inner sides of the tracks and outer ballast unloading openings for unloading the ballasts to the outer sides of the tracks must be provided, and the ballasts cannot be both unloaded to the inner sides of the tracks and the outer sides of the tracks by one ballast unloading opening.
In addition, the ballast pavement amount or the ballast supplement amount is difficult to control in a ballast pavement process or a ballast supplement process, resulting in excessive or insufficient local ballast pavement or ballast supplement, and if excessive ballasts are supplemented or the ballasts are supplemented close to steel rails, ballasts may be accumulated on the planes of the steel rails, which causes vehicle accidents.
The current solution is a manual ballast leveling mode, but the method has the technical problems of large labor intensity, low efficiency, harsh environment (much dust, susceptibility to weather effects), etc.